Comfort
by insaneantics21
Summary: Rachel has a nightmare.


Another prompt from the glee_kink_meme: Quinn/Rachel. Rachel has a nightmare. Comfort sex ensues.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I just play with them.

* * *

It was the glee girls' final sleepover of their high school careers, a week after winning their first national title. Quinn woke up to the sound of whimpering coming from across the room. It wasn't sex whimpers, she could identify those quickly having listened to them coming from Brittany and Santana for years now. She sat up and looked around. Mercedes and Tina were each on a couch, it wasn't either of them. Brittany and Santana she knew were up in Brittany's room so that left Rachel. Quinn strained her eyes and watched as the dull light from the streetlamp outside provided her with just enough sight to see Rachel tossing and turning in her sleeping bag.

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed. "Rachel, what the hell are you doing?!"

There was no response, just Rachel still writhing and whimpering. Quinn crawled out of her sleeping bag and over to the sleeping brunette. She grabbed onto Rachel's shoulder and shook her. It took a few tries but finally, Rachel sat bolt upright and looked around. She looked straight at Quinn and grabbed onto the blonde. Quinn was startled at first but when Rachel let out a quiet sob into her shoulder she wrapped her arms around Rachel and rocked her.

"Rachel what's wrong? Tell me what's going on."

"Nightmare," Rachel mumbled.

"What, did you dream you didn't get into Julliard?"

Rachel pushed away from Quinn and hugged her knees. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry. Tell me what happened, Rach." Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and the brunette leaned into her.

"We were in New York, you and me, and we got to the top of the Empire State building…and you fell. And there was nothing I could do…I just…I couldn't do anything…Quinn, I'm sorry, I know you told me that we couldn't be together because I'm going to New York and you're going to Chicago but I still care about you, okay? It's still my worst nightmare to lose you."

Quinn sighed. "Lay down, Rachel."

Rachel obliged and Quinn pulled her sleeping bag over next to the still trembling brunette. Rachel lay on her back and Quinn snuggled up to her right side. She reached into Rachel's sleeping bag and under the brunette's shirt and started rubbing soft circles on Rachel's stomach.

"Wh-what are you doing, Quinn?"

"Shhh. You'll feel better, I promise."

Rachel nodded and Quinn's hand moved up to cup one of the singer's breasts. Quinn ran her thumb over Rachel's nipple and it hardened at the touch. Rachel gasped when Quinn did the same to the other. Quinn alternating between kneading the mounds of flesh until Rachel grabbed her hand and pushed it down to her hips. Quinn smiled and slipped her hand under the elastic waist of Rachel's pajama bottoms.

"You have to be quiet," Quinn whispered. "Don't want to wake anyone up."

Rachel turned hear head to look at Quinn and nodded. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel. Her fingertips quickly found Rachel's clit and she pressed down on the hard bud. Rachel whimpered and Quinn quickly silenced her with another kiss. Quinn pushed and rubbed Rachel's clit, she read the signs and knew Rachel was getting close. Quinn stopped rubbing and Rachel growled.

"You're not making me feel better," Rachel whimpered.

"You know I never disappoint."

"Never."

Quinn smiled and covered Rachel's mouth with her free hand. She pushed two fingers deep inside the girl and Rachel yelled against her palm and Quinn thrust again. She and Rachel quickly re-established their familiar rhythm of hips thrusting and fingers moving, Quinn kept her hand clamped over Rachel's mouth to stifle the moans.

"I want you to know," Quinn whispered, "losing you is my worst nightmare, too. I still love you, Rachel."

Before Rachel could respond, Quinn maneuvered her thumb to press against Rachel's clit and she dragged her fingertips against Rachel's sweet spot inside her that made the brunette lose all conscious thought and yell against Quinn's palm. Quinn kept pushing through the contractions around her fingers until Rachel let out one last shudder and her body relaxed. Quinn uncovered Rachel's mouth and kissed her deep before settling down next to her lover.

"I love you, too," Rachel finally managed to get out.

"Feel better?"

Rachel nodded. "You've always been great at comfort sex."

Quinn giggled and held onto Rachel, watching as the brunette's breathing slowed before she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
